


The Skeletons' Princess

by LollyHolly99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Sans and Papyrus, your loving boyfriends, decide to treat you. And that treat turns out to be treating you like a princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever like. really feel invested in an idea. and then you put a bunch of work in and then run out of ideas and motivation  
> w/e I tried  
> this is so stupid and self indulgent lmao
> 
> I'm sorry

You woke up with a smile on your face, sandwiched between your two favourite people. A tiny blueberry on one side of you in the bed, and a tall, lanky carrot on the other. Sans' arms were wrapped around your waist in a sleepy cuddle, and Papyrus had draped one of his own arms around your shoulder lovingly.

Of course, they weren't literal fruits and veggies, but skeletons. Your boyfriends, to be more specific.

Their ribcages heaved up and down slowly as they slept, despite their lack of lungs and of a need to breathe. They were always so warm, too, and much softer than you would expect from skeletons. Magic, maybe? Magic.

As lovely as it was to just lie with them comfortably in the silence of your room (the guest room, that later was officially made yours, which the brothers tended to join you in) in the late-ish morning, it was time to get up. There wasn't anything to do in particular today - it was only Saturday - but you felt like you should get up anyways.

You tried to carefully maneuver your way out from under the duvet and off the bed, so as not to wake the two who were sleeping soundly. Papyrus liked his naps, and Sans just looked immensely cute while snoozing.

Alas, your plans failed, and you could only scream silently as you looked back and noticed the taller of the pair stir in his sleep, groaning and stretching slightly, his body shifting under the covers. He sat himself up and leaned back on one hand, scratching his skull with the other. His eye sockets opened after a moment, his glowing pupils pointing at you.

"Morning, sweetheart." he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, morning, Papyrus!" you answered, chuckling nervously. "Sorry about waking you up."

"Nah, don't worry about it," He stretched again, properly this time. "Means I get to look at you in real life instead of just in my dreams, heh."

"God, this smooth even after just waking up?" you responded, blushing a little at his words.

"You know it."

"You never fail to impress, Pap."

"Sure don't. So, hey, you getting up? I think I'll join you."

"Yeah!" You paused a second before continuing, suddenly noticing an unattended need you had. "Uh, actually, I have to pee quickly. See you downstairs!"

"Alright then, sugar."

You ran off to the bathroom, leaving Papyrus alone with his sleeping brother.

His brother, who he proceeded to wake up.

"Hey bro. Good morning~" he said quietly, shaking the smaller skeleton gently.

"Mmm... mweh..." Sans mumbled, lightly batting away Papyrus' hand.

"C'mon, bro. Time to wake up, yeah?"

"Nnnnuh..." Sans shifted a little in his groggy state.

"Heh, it's not like you to try and sleep in like this. Come on, don't you wanna come have breakfast with me and our cute girlfriend?"

Sans' responding "Mmmmmm..." sounded very conflicted.

"I thought you wanted to make pancakes today."

He finally sat himself up at that, and after rubbing his eye sockets and stretching, it was as though he was never tired at all.

"That's right! I got the ingredients yesterday and everything!" He jumped out of bed with the usual sparkle in his eyes having returned. "Lets go, Papy!"

Sans practically dragged his brother out to the landing, then hopped down the stairs two at a time in his excitement.

As if on cue, you emerged from the bathroom as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and the skeletons turned to look at you.

"Good morning, Y/N!" Sans said, beaming up at you.

"Morning, Sansy!" you replied.

Papyrus headed into the kitchen, while Sans stayed behind and waited for you to come down.

He watched as you descended the stairs, his eyes wide and full of love - as per usual, really.

He couldn't help but notice the way you walked down the stairs. You looked like a princess, in his eyes. A princess like out of one of those cartoon movies you'd shown him.

Specifically, he recalled one moment out of the one with the girl who liked to read and the funny living objects and the prince she turned back into a human - she'd just put on a beautiful dress, and made her way down the stairs in the castle, running her hand along the bannister as she drew ever closer to the prince. It wasn't a long moment by any means, and it was just buildup to the big dancing scene and song immediately afterwards, but it had remained in that skull of his, and he remembered it now. The flowing yellow dress, the graceful steps...

Meanwhile, you galumphed down the stairs in your pyjamas, still somewhat groggy and tired from just having woken up.

You leaned down and gave Sans a kiss on the top of his skull before going the kitchen to pour yourself and the boys some orange juice. Sans followed, and then ran round the kitchen collecting his pancake ingredients.

He got to work making stacks of pancakes for all of you, humming a song all the while. He paid little attention to the conversation you were having with Papyrus - probably due to it being full to the brim with back and forth puns, and/or him just enjoying cooking as he did.

Soon enough, the three of you were digging into your stacks of delicious pancakes.

* * *

When you all finished, full of the breakfast Sans had cooked, he collected up the plates to wash them while you headed back upstairs to get dressed. You'd realised you needed to go out and do a bunch of things - not too urgently, but you thought you'd get them all over and done with today.

As soon as you were out of earshot, Sans dashed over to Papyrus.

"Brother! I had the best idea earlier!" He bounced up and down excitedly, almost fit to burst with his enthusiasm.

"Yeah? What idea?" Papyrus replied, cocking a skeletal eyebrow.

"Well," Sans pictured you walking down the stairs again. "Earlier, when I saw Y/N coming down here, she looked..." His gaze drifted upward, losing focus slightly. "...Really pretty." he giggled.

"Doesn't she always?"

"Well, yes! But, I mean, today specifically... she reminded me of a princess! A beautiful princess, like in those movies she showed us!" He went on to explain his thought process to Papyrus, accidentally losing focus again and drifting into ideas of you being in the princesses' places.

"Gosh, Papy, wouldn't she look amazing in a gown like that? Perhaps in blue? Oh, stars, wouldn't she look pretty?" he could feel his soul fluttering as images flooded his mind.

Papyrus felt them having an effect on him, too. "Hmm... if she gets a blue dress to match you and your magic, would she get an orange one for me and mine?"

"Absolutely!"

"Nice."

"Oh, she'd look so nice!"

"Heh, yeah she would. So, what's that idea you had?"

"Well..." Sans was interrupted by your footsteps as you came back down.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" you enquired, now out of your pyjamas, your bag slung over your shoulder.

"Oh, not much." Papyrus replied.

"Y-yes! Nothing really!" Sans added.

"Uh, ok then. Well, I'm gonna head out now. I've got stuff to do, and I'd like to get to this one place before it closes. I'll see you later, I guess!" You kissed both the skeletons on the cheek before dashing away, waving at them as you left.

"Bye!" they both called in unison.

The door closed, and the two brothers were left in silence after your brief exit.

"...So, about that idea..." Papyrus finally spoke.

"Oh, yes! Right! Well, I just thought we could let her be a princess this evening!"

"Yeah? How would we go about that?"

"Uh..." Sans stopped in his tracks. "Hmmm..." He paused to think, then piped up again after a few moments. "Ooh, we could actually get her a pretty dress! And we could dance with her! And maybe find her an animal friend! Hmm, do you think any members of the canine unit would be interested?"

"Well, I think we can lay off the cute animal sidekick part, but..." It was Papyrus' turn to think for a second now. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. We should totally do this." He smiled at Sans.

"Yes! She'll love it! Oh, oh, I have to go start planning!" Sans dashed back over to the sink, where he finished off washing the plates.

"Hmm... Hey, Sans..."

"Uh, yes?"

"If she's a princess, does that make us her handsome princes? Her prince charmings?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Sans began.

"Oh?"

"You can be her handsome prince. I, however..."

He paused, putting the last plate away and running upstairs. Papyrus slowly followed him, before he emerged from his room seconds later, donning his old "battle body" from back when they lived in the underground.

"...I will be her knight in shining armour!" He posed dramatically, puffing out his chest with his hands on his hips.

"Does that mean I can't be a prince then?" Papyrus asked.

"No, of course not, Papy! I literally just told you that you're the prince! Why in the world would you think you wouldn't be?"

"Well, because..." Papyrus began.

Before Sans could comprehend what happened, he was being given a piggy back ride by his brother.

"...Don't knights need a noble steed?"

Sans sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

Papyrus chuckled, and Sans laughed too before clearing his throat. "Well then, onward, noble steed!"

The two of them spent longer than they should have running around the house like that.

Then they finally moved on to making the plans to transform you into a princess.

* * *

When Papyrus texted you, asking how long you'd be gone, you thought something was up. Then, when you arrived back at the house and saw a note telling you to go directly to your room, and it only added to your confusion, along with the fact that you weren't gleefully greeted by the shorter of your boyfriends the minute you entered the door, as you usually were. Were they out? The door wasn't locked, so that couldn't be right.

Blue pen. Didn't take too much guesswork to figure out who wrote the note. You supposed it would suffice for your regular greeting from Sans.

You went to your room, as instructed, and dropped your things on your bed, next to another note pointing to your wardrobe.

When you looked in your wardrobe, you were taken aback. There was a dress. A beautiful dress that flowed down to the floor. It was a cornflower blue at the top, and faded away to an apricot orange partway down the skirt. Black lace flowers covered the dress, making the garment look like a picture of silhouettes in front of a sky that glowed with the rays of the setting sun.

On the front of the dress was a sticky note, with "For Y/N - please put this on when you see this!" written on it, and a smile and a heart doodled underneath the words.

You were stunned. It was gorgeous. And so completely out of nowhere.

When you'd finished blinking the surprise out of your eyes and getting yourself together, you decided to follow the note's instructions and put it on.

It was a perfect fit.

You stood in front of the mirror, looking yourself up and down and swishing the skirt back and forth, unable to take your eyes off it.

Eventually, there came a knock at the door.

"Oh, hey! Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Sans' face peeking from behind it. You turned to see him, and his face was awestruck.

"Oh, stars..." he whispered, eyes practically sparkling with amazement as he took it in. "It looks amazing on you..."

You blushed at his words and swished the dress a little more for show. "You really think so?"

Sans only nodded, wordlessly, almost frantically, his face dusted with blue similarly to yours in red.

"Hey, how's she look, bro?" Papyrus piped up, appearing around the door. You were one step closer to creating a rainbow of blush as his cheekbones turned slightly orange upon seeing you.

You suddenly felt very awkward under the weight of all the attention, shying away and wringing your hands.

You felt like you should say something about your present.

"Thanks for the dress, guys..." you said, your face burning ever brighter. "...it's really pretty."

"You're really pretty!" Sans suddenly blurted out.

"T-thankyou..." you giggled.

Sans shook his head to clear it, then dashed over to you and knelt in front of you. You noticed he was wearing... his armour? That costume he'd kept from his time underground? Okay then.

It sure was cute on him.

"My lady... Your highness..." he said, gently taking your hand in his own before giving it a small kiss. "May I serve you as your knight?"

You were taken aback at the title he gave you. "I... Uh, okay, what exactly is happening?"

Papyrus made his way out from behind the door, the only one not in some sort of costume. "Sans wanted to give you a nice evening. Decided you should be a princess tonight. I'm a prince, I guess, and he's your knight in shining armour."

"Oh, uh, wow." you stuttered.

After a moment of thought, you cleared your throat. "Well then, I guess I'm a princess!"

Sans beamed up at you at your words.

"Rise, my sweet knight!" you ordered playfully.

He did as you said, standing before taking hold of both of your hands, and staring intently at you. "Princess Y/N! You're going to have so much fun tonight! I swear! Oh, I can't wait to show you what we have planned!"

"Well then, lead the way, Sir Sans!"

He skipped away downstairs before you could realise he had moved. Was he ever eager.

As you went to start following him, a thought crossed your mind. You turned to Papyrus to question him.

"Hey, Pap?"

"Yes, your highness?" he answered with a small bow.

"Uh, this didn't... cost too much or anything, did it? I mean, this dress is incredible, there's no way it came cheap." you said, with noticable concern in your voice.

"Heh, don't worry about it. Let's just say it's nice to have a superstar robot as a close friend."

You breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, my princess," he began again. "May I escort you downstairs?" He then offered you a hand.

"You may, Prince Papyrus." you answered, taking his hand.

Papyrus gently led you out of the room and down the stairs, one hand holding yours, and the other in the pocket of his hoodie, as usual.

"Y'know, I would've thought a Prince would be wearing something a bit more fancy than that hoodie of yours." you chuckled.

"And I thought you were just gonna be wearing that sticky note. I mean, it never specifically stated what 'this' was, did it? Bit of a shame, really."

"Oh my god." you exclaimed, blushing once more.

Back downstairs, a waiting Sans took you from Papyrus and led you through to the living room, and... where had all the furniture gone? Apart from the couch that had been pushed into the corner.

"I know what you're thinking," Sans started, noticing your confused face, almost reading your mind. "but don't worry! We just moved all the furniture! You see, I, um, couldn't really find a proper ballroom... But I worked with what we had!"

"A... ballroom?"

"Mhm!"

Sans motioned to Papyrus, who was standing just behind you, and suddenly music was playing. Classical music. A waltz?

The shorter skeleton bowed, holding out a hand for you to take.

"May I have this dance?"

You took his hand once more, giggling as you did.

"You may."

It always surprised you how strong Sans was, despite his being a small skeleton, and it did once more as he effortlessly pulled you close and placed his free hand on your hip. You moved your own free hand to his shoulder.

And the dancing commenced.

* * *

You spent far more time than you ever thought you would just dancing, occasionally switching up the skeleton you danced with, and once convincing your boyfriends to dance with eachother for a laugh, if only for a short while.

Papyrus was an atrocious dancer, though. Two bony left feet - which was somewhat unexpected, but certainly made you laugh more than a few times.

The playlist of classical music soon ended, and so did the mini 'ball', or whatever this had been.

Eventually, you all realised you hadn't eaten in a while, and Sans brought up the prospect of dinner.

"I suppose I should get to cooking now."

He paused for a second, then gasped.

"I can cook a feast fit for a princess!" His eyes lit up again. "What do you desire, your highness?"

"...Takeout?"

"I... what?" Sans looked thoroughly confused.

"Well, you've done so much for me tonight already - I just feel like you deserve a break, you know?" You shrugged.

"Hmm... I suppose..."

You gave Sans a small kiss on the top of his skull before he could properly protest your request.

"Thankyou, Sans. For everything tonight. But I think even brave knights need to rest, no? Especially such an extra amazing one such as you."

"O-okay..." he said, his face going blue at the kiss.

You turned to Papyrus.

"And you too, Prince Charming," you added, gently tugging Papyrus down by his hoodie to kiss his cheekbone. "Thankyou."

"You're welcome, babe. But Sans deserves the credit for the idea here, I just helped put it into action." he responded, blushing slightly as well.

"But you did that, right? And you joined in the fun, too!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And you're gonna go get that takeout for us all, right?"

"Heh, sure thing, your highness."

**Author's Note:**

> *Bart Simpson voice* "If you look closely you can pinpoint the exact moment her brain shut down" *goes through words of fic one by one v slowly*
> 
> *screams*
> 
> main event of the evening??? more like skip over that like how am I gonna write about dancing when the extent of my knowledge is the cha-cha slide lmao. I make many mistakes all the time. this is one of them.
> 
> hey did you know that dress was actually based off a real one that I found when I looked up "blue and orange dress" (or "blue and orange gown" heck it was one of the two) and was like *drools*  
> but now I lost the picture so *shrug*
> 
> anyways this was dumb and stupid and probably I'm the only one who's gonna enjoy it  
> hmu at lollyholly99.tumblr.com if you wanna fight me bc of this fic or w/e. also happy 2am guys  
> <3


End file.
